Barricade
Barricade is a recurring antagonist of the Transformers Cinematic Universe. He is a high-ranking member of the Decepticons who ironically transforms into a police car. He is the archenemy of the Autobot scout Bumblebee and serves as a major antagonist in Transformers, a minor antagonist in Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the secondary antagonist of Transformers: The Last Knight. Bio Transformers After being active on Earth for some time, Barricade arrived to pick up Frenzy at the airport after his attempt to hack into the U.S. military network on Air Force One failed. Using data that Frenzy had acquired, they both learned of Sector Seven, "Project Iceman", Captain Archibald Witwicky and the discovery of the entombed Megatron. The two were able to use the internet to search one of Witwicky's descendants, Samuel Witwicky, whom his username known as ladiesman217, and a pair of glasses that Megatron had accidentally marked with the location of the long-lost All Spark. Frenzy declared that they need to find Sam, and Barricade moved out to search for him. Later, Barricade confronted Sam regarding his recent eBay auctions while the human was fleeing Bumblebee, whom the human mistakenly believed was out to harm him. Sam fell for Barricade's ruse, and requested the "officer's" help, only for Barricade to ram him several times and transforming before him. As Sam fled, Barricade knocked him onto the hood of an abandoned car, then violently demanded information on eBay item 21153. Sam and Mikaela Banes, who had been drawn into the encounter, managed to escape him when Bumblebee convinced the boy to trust him, and Barricade transformed and pursued both the Autobot and two humans to a junkyard. After temporarily losing and then regaining their position, he charged into battle, activating his mace/rotating blade, and dispatched Frenzy to chase down the humans. However, his battle with Bumblebee ended because Barricade had taken heavy damage. Considering the fact that Frenzy was decapitated, he got off lucky. Evidently, though, he recovered and was back into full working order when Frenzy (who had survived and infiltrated Sector Seven's base) transmitted both Megatron and the All Spark's location to his fellow Decepticons. When the humans fled with the All Spark, Barricade joined in the pursuit along with Brawl and Bonecrusher. Devastator soon broke off on an alternate route, while Barricade and Bonecrusher hit the freeway, making contact with the Autobot/human convoy. Barricade attempted to clear some room for the two Decepticons by activating his sirens; Bonecrusher simply rammed everything in his way. Sam recognized Barricade and warned that they were in danger. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet aligned to block their access to Bumblebee, who contained the humans and the All Spark. Bonecrusher went on the offensive that ended up fighting the Autobot leader, and Barricade, being outnumbered 3 to 1, did not continue to pursue the others. Transformers: Dark of the Moon Despite being absent in the second film, Barricade made an appearance in the third film. He was one of the many Decepticons seen in the invasion of Chicago. Eventually, he, Soundwave, Shockwave and many others rounded up most of the Autobots and held them, prisoners. With some motivation from Dylan Gould, Soundwave decided to execute the Autobots. Soundwave shoved Que/Wheeljack in the center of the circle where he was shot and killed by Barricade. Later on, his former defected minion Wheelie and his comrade Brains dumped debris from a Decepticon ship that they hijacked that freed Bumblebee and the other Autobots and resulted in Bumblebee killing Soundwave. Barricade is outraged over the Autobots escaping and proceeded to lash out physically and verbally at his soldiers. When the N.E.S.T. reinforcements arrived, he was attacked and blinded by the snipers while confronting at a fellow Decepticon. Unfortunately, a soldier placed a boomstick on his leg created by the Autobots, crippling him and he is shot by the N.E.S.T. soldiers. Barricade then isn't seen afterward. Transformers: The Last Knight Barricade returns in The Last Knight and is the film's secondary antagonist, revealing that he survived the events of somehow survived after the battle for Chicago and he was the only Decepticon besides Megatron who was able to escape capture by the T.R.F. (Transformers Reaction Force). His robot mode is upgraded to include hints of blue patterns and now transforms into a new Ford Mustang police car. Megatron expresses anger at Barricade's failure to retrieve the medallion from Steelbane and Cade Yeager, making Barricade defend that he was forced to retreat to avoid getting shot at or taken prisoner by the TRF. To appease Megatron, Barricade notified him of the TRF which allowed Megatron to directly contact Colonel Lennox to secure the release of imprisoned Decepticons Mohawk, Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus, and Onslaught. Megatron and his crew then set out to go kill the Autobots and Cade Yeager hiding out in the junkyard. The Decepticons lose the fight, however, due to Grimlock being too much of a match for them. Only Megatron, Barricade and Nitro Zeus survive the fight which they retreat due to being outmatched. Then, Barricade pursues his arch-enemy Bumblebee in Oxford, England in an attempt to snatch Cade out of Bumblebee but also looking to resume fighting with his old foe, but the Autobot scout easily takes him out with a few blasts, as Barricade crashes into several human drivers and mutters "Ow! Oh, that hurt". Barricade is seen during the final battle taking place at Stonehenge, but he disappears and he survived at all His further destiny is unknown. Main Weaponry * Trivia * Gallery danz15m-410d296f-d19b-4c56-aff0-0a3a9ef553f3.png|Barricade in Transformers: The Last Knight Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Rivals Category:Torturers Category:Aliens Category:Arrogant characters Category:Terroists Category:Brutes Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cars Category:Robots Category:Transformed characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Laser Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains